Réunion annuelle
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: Les principaux membres de la Wammy's House n'ont pas l'habitude d'être tous ensembles. C'est pour cela que leur rencontre annuelle est un peu agitée, même quand Near n'est pas là pour énerver Mello.


**Bonjour bonsoir ! Alors je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ces derniers temps nous avons traversé quelques dates importantes pour les fan hardcores de Death Note. J'en suis une, alors il est de mon devoir de vous tester !**

 **J'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce petit os !**

Rencontre annuelle

 _Quelque part en Angleterre, dans une vaste plaine couverte d'herbe et de rochers, quatre hommes discutaient. Parmi eux, un blond habillé de noir, un noiraud à la peau pâle, un roux avec une cigarette à la bouche et un vieillard vêtu d'un uniforme. Ils étaient assis sur les pierres et bavardaient calmement, leurs cheveux dansant dans la brise qui agitaient les branches des arbres et les brins d'herbe. Malheureusement, le calme fut bientôt rompu par la voix puissante du blondin._

Mello : Rah... Tu sais que tu fais chier toi avec tes cigarettes ?! Même maintenant tu peux pas t'empêcher de nous cramer les poumons avec ta fumée !

Matt : ... Pardon de me sentir libre dans une grande plaine comme celle là. Je t'ai déjà dit mon avis là-dessus, Alice.

Mello : Ouais mais t'exagères quand même, c'est pas normal que t'en aie encore besoin maintenant !

Matt : Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'arrêter, quelque soit mon âge ou ma situation.

L: (soupire et prend une fraise dans le panier que Watari lui tend) Calme toi Mello, toi aussi t'es un drogué je te rappelle. Et tout ce que t'as pris jusqu'à maintenant était bien plus dangereux qu'une pauvre cigarette.

Mello : Tu peux parler, toi et ton diabète qui était censé arriver depuis longtemps.

Watari : A vrai dire, sans vouloir vous offenser, messieurs, vous êtes tous des miraculés.

Matt : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Watari : Eh bien, nous avons un geek qui passe sa vie devant les jeux vidéo et qui fume près de deux paquets de cigarettes par jours, mais qui n'a aucun problème aux yeux ni aux poumons.

Mello : Comment t'as su qu'il portait ses lunettes juste pour se donner un style ?!

Matt : Putain Mello !

Mello : Ben quoi ? De toute façon il le savait déjà apparemment !

Watari : Puis nous avons un mafieux accro au chocolat et aux longs cheveux qui vit dans la misère, pourtant il reste beau et fin comme un mannequin et a toujours une chevelure douce et soyeuse.

Mello : Je me suis juré que quelque soit ma situation j'allais toujours me démerder pour prendre des douches régulièrement !

Matt : Et ce mec a du chocolat fondu qui lui coule dans les veines, c'est pas possible pour lui d'être affecté par un truc que son corps a accepté comme étant un membre de son organisme !

Watari : Ensuite nous avons un nerd planté devant son ordinateur 24/24 dans une chambre sombre, qui courbe son dos quand il marche et s'assied, qui se goinfre de sucrerie à longueur de journée, ne porte jamais de chaussettes et se ronge les ongles...

Mello : Et pourtant ce connard n'a pas l'once d'un problème aux yeux ou au dos, ne grossit pas et ne contracte pas le diabète, ne pue pas des pieds et garde des doigts impeccables.

L: J'avoue avoir de la chance...

Matt : C'est même plus de la chance là c'est de la sorcellerie !

Watari : Et finalement on a un gamin...

Mello : Ah, en parlant du gamin, ou est-ce qu'il est ?

L: Near ? C'est vrai qu'il est pas encore arrivé.

Mello : Il a intérêt à venir ce con, on se réunit que deux fois tous ensemble dans l'année, ce serait vraiment vicieux de sa part de pas venir !

Matt : Pourtant la date est la même tous les ans, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait oublié.

L: Peut-être qu'il est occupé. Je vous promets que c'est chiant le boulot qu'il a à faire.

Mello : Ouah l'autre il fait genre il s'y connaît...

L: ... Non sérieux, c'est pénible comme travaille. D'ailleurs si tu veux le rattraper tu ferais mieux de bosser toi aussi.

Mello : Désolé mais j'ai eu quelques complications y a quelques temps qui ont fait que je suis moins productif.

Matt : Eh les gars. Dans quelques jours c'est mon anniversaire. Qu'est-ce que vous allez m'offrir ?

Mello : Pourquoi il change de sujet l'autre abruti...

L: Euh... Beaucoup d'amour je suppose ? Désolé j'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir.

Matt : Mais comme t'es incapable de donner de l'amour, je me retrouve avec rien en fait.

L: Si j'en suis capable ! J'aime beaucoup Watari et Light !

Watari : (Poker face) Merci monsieur.

Mello : Ok pour Watari, mais Light...

Matt : (Chantonnant) Can you feel~ my heart beat~ cuz every new ep is getting more gay~

Mello : J'allais le dire.

L: Vous pouvez parler vous...

Mello : Quoi ? T'insinues que je suis gay ?  
L : Je l'insinue pas, je l'affirme.

Matt : C'est un peu tard Alice pour essayer de faire croire le contraire.

Mello : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Matt : Ah bon ? Tu ne te rappelles pas de cette soirée où tu m'as sauté dessus complètement bourré ?

Mello : ... Matt.

Matt : Puis tu m'as roulé une pelle et t'as commencé à dire que je t'emmerdais à force de me balader devant toi avec mon corps trop sexy pour ton coeur de pervers.

Mello : Matt... je te conseille de t'arrêter maintenant...

Matt : Ensuite tu m'as couvert de bisous et tu m'as supplié de venir avec toi dans notre chambre.

Mello : Maaatt... Si tu la fermes pas immédiatement je te promets que tu vas morfler !

Matt : Et après tu m'as demandé de te faire tout un tas de tru...

Mello : (Attrape Matt par les cheveux et lui écrase la tête contre le rocher) TA GUEULE !

Matt : (Gémit de douleur)

L et Watari : Ouuuuuuh...

Mello : (se frotte les mains et pose le pied sur le crâne du roux) Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout Near ?!

Matt : (la tête enfoncé dans la pierre) Tu fiens de poswer la quwestion Mello...

Mello : Ouais mais il commence à être long là ! Je veux dire... Pour l'autre rencontre qu'on a chaque année, le 5 Novembre, même si c'est compliqué pour toi et moi, on trouve toujours une solution pour venir ! Et je sais que pour L et Watari aussi c'est dur de venir tous les 26 Janvier, et pourtant ils le font ! Alors je vois pas pourquoi ce crétin d'albinos est même pas foutu d'être là à l'heure.

Watari : Je l'aurais volontiers appelé pour toi, mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir aucun moyen de le joindre.

Mello : Rah... Et pourquoi on doit tout le temps faire la réunion dehors ?! J'en ai marre, on pourrait faire ça dans un bureau, comme tout le monde ! Je me les pèle moi !

L: Bon elle a pas bientôt fini de râler la princesse ? Avec tout ce que t'as vécu jusqu'à maintenant tu devrais savoir que tout se passe pas toujours comme on veut !

Mello : Et il a pas bientôt fini de me casser les couilles le diabétique ?

L: Mais beaucoup plus intelligent et talentueux que toi, le diabétique.

Matt : Ouuh... T'attaques les points faibles là, L.

Mello : Ouais et ça me donne en quelque sorte l'envie de te péter la gueule.

L: Oh mais c'est qu'il est vulgaire le gamin ! Il a envie de se battre peut-être ?!

Watari : Monsieur, je sais que vous vous en fichez, mais ce serait mieux de rester calme et de garder votre image d'intelligent et grand détective...

L: (se lève) Tout le monde s'en fout de l'image, on se voit que deux fois par an, c'est pas comme si j'allais me retenir un jour pareil !

Mello : Tu veux essayer ? Mais tu sais que ça va finir comme cette fois où t'avais trouvé des magazines pornos dans ma chambre à la Wammy's House ! Tu t'es cassé en courant après t'être excusé de m'avoir importuné avec tes sermons !

L: Euh...

Matt : Mello, tu dois confondre avec un de tes rêves, ce jour là il t'a engueulé, t'a frappé parce que tu résistais, a déchiré les magazines et est finalement parti en disant que « le porno sur l'ordi c'est mieux et plus discret que cette camelote ».

Watari : Monsieur !

L et Mello : Matt !

Mello : T'as vraiment décidé de m'énerver aujourd'hui hein ?!

Matt : Mais je ne fais que dire la vérité moi !

Watari : Et si nous nous calmions un peu ?

L: Oui calmons-nous.

Mello : Bande de crevards...

L: MELLO, J'AI DIT ON SE CALME !

Mello : Wow ! C'est pas moi qui doit me calmer là !

Matt : Bon les gamins... on arrête là.

Mello et L : Pfff...

Matt : (soupire) ha... vous et votre envie de gagner tout le temps. C'est à cause de ça qu'on a toujours des emmerdes !

Mello : Matt, commence pas parce que ça risque de devenir difficile de me calmer par la suite.

Matt : ...

L: ...

Watari : ...

Mello : ...

Matt : Tu me donneras ton amour pour mon anniversaire, Alice ?

Mello : Si tu me promets d'arrêter de m'appeler avec ce surnom stupide je veux bien te donner un peu de chocolat.

Matt : ...

L: ...

Watari : ...

Mello : ...

L: (Regarde autour de lui) Il commence à faire sombre...

Watari : Et Near n'est pas encore arrivé...

Matt : A mon avis il ne viendra simplement pas.

Mello : 'tain... quelle enflure ce mec... même pas un peu de considération pour nous. En plus c'est plus ou moins sa faute si...

L: Rah mais t'as fini de toujours blâmer ce pauvre gosse de tout et de rien ? Moi aussi j'aime pas faire des erreurs, mais au moins je les admets !

Mello : Oui mais comme toi t'es parfait (hum) ça compte pas !

Matt : Bon Mello tu peux pas te la fermer un peu là ? Je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

Mello : Pardon ?!

Matt : J'ai dit TA GUEULE !

Mello : ...

Matt : ...

L: ...

Watari : ...

Matt : Bon... Il se fait tard, rentrons. Near ne viendra certainement pas.

L: Oui...

Mello : tss...

 _Alors les quatre hommes se saluèrent puis s'en allèrent comme un mirage. La nuit était à présent tombée sur la calme plaine. Seul le vent se permettait de s'agiter dans cette atmosphère vide et silencieuse. Les courtes heures de la nuit passèrent. Mais la tranquillité de l'obscurité nocturne fut bientôt accompagnée de bruits de pas feutrés dans l'herbe fraîche._

 _Un jeune homme vêtu de blanc avançait lentement, le regard baladant vers les rochers qui croisaient sa route. Il ne releva la tête qu'une fois en face d'un blondin à l'air arrogant mais étrangement calme. Il ne lui sourit pas, se contentant de lui adresser une brève salutation._

Mello : T'es en retard.

Near : Je sais.

Mello : Il sera minuit dans moins de cinq minutes.

Near : Je sais.

Mello : Et donc ?

Near : Je dois avouer que mon poste est fatiguant. Vraiment fatiguant. J'ai même pas eu le temps de penser à vous avant ce soir.

Mello : T'es pas simplement incapable de t'en charger ? Tu le sais pourtant que je suis bien plus qualifié que t...

Near : Mello, je pense qu'il serait temps pour toi d'abandonner. C'est trop tard maintenant.

Mello : Oh tais-toi. Je sais très bien tout ça. C'est juste un poil chiant à accepter.

Near : Je sais.

Mello : Non tu ne sais pas.

Near : ...

Mello : (soupire et désigne ce que le blanc tient dans ses mains) Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ?

Near : Respecter les règles sociales.

Mello : Depuis quand on est sociales chez les élèves de la Wammy's House ?

Near : Jamais.

Mello : Voilà.

Near : ...

Mello : Il est minuit. Cette journée est terminée.

Near : Merci de m'avoir attendu.

Mello : Tu sais bien que j'ai littéralement que ça à faire.

 _Le jeune albinos acquiesça et regarda calmement son rival disparaître dans l'obscurité. Puis, sans un mot, il déposa quatre bouquets aux pieds des quatre pierres devant lui dans lesquels avaient été gravé quatre noms : Quillsh Wammy, L Lawliet, Mail Jeevas et Mihael Keehl, soulignés de deux dates séparées : 5 Novembre 2004 et 26 Janvier 2010._

 _Enfin, toujours dans un silence plus profond que les abysses, le jeune homme quitta la plaine pour rejoindre la ville, où il allait, seul, reprendre son travail, le poste du plus grand détective du monde, « L »._

 **...**

 **Alors ? Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Donc ouais, en fait je voulais pas vraiment vous tester, c'est juste qu'entre l'anni de la mort des MetM's le 26.01, de la mort de Light le 28.01 et l'anni de Matt le 01.02, mon petit coeur de fangirl était nostalgique XD. Donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre courte lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire vous avis en review, et peut-être à la prochaine dans une autre fic ! Bye !**


End file.
